


Till everyone is singing

by shrdmdnssftw



Series: 1D Drabbles [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 21:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/398580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrdmdnssftw/pseuds/shrdmdnssftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written on the train, no edit/beta. Concrit welcome. A look at Liam and Louis' dynamic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till everyone is singing

There's something about the way that Louis holds himself, a mixture of proud and loud and riotous that Liam likes to covet. There's the way that he sings like the world needs to hear it, the way that he puts every ounce of his being into what they do. 

In a way, he's the very opposite of Liam who almost seems to hold back on stage. Never quite willing to let go because letting go means showing your hand and that's not. That's not him. Not the him that the public knows, that the management perpetrates. 

But then there's the two of them alone and Liam doesn't have to hide how much he wants to touch Louis, place his hand on his boyfriend's throat as he sings. And then there's how Louis will kiss Liam until the other just relaxes into it all. 

There's the way that the two of them can bond over responsibility and over public image. There's even the way that they act when it's just the five of them, One Direction when they're not the band and both can joke around and play fight and be. 

And then they're back again, back to times of stage lights and loud voices and sometimes. Sometimes they're back to smiles just for the other, and it's enough.


End file.
